Til Death Do Us Part With Jacob
by Amber is a Jasper's girl
Summary: This is one of my sequel's to Til Death! Please Read! JXB RXR PLEASE Now Complete! Thank you so much for reading everyone! Amber
1. Decisions, Decisions

**_A/N: This is just a refresher of what happend last!!!! If you have already read this i will have another chapter up this weekend hopefully!!!! For those of you who don't like the paring in this story, my other story (sequel) is with Edward!!!!_**

**_Amber_**

Carlisle and Alice both left and shut the door behind them.

"Um… Edward, could I please talk to you in _private_?"

"Um… Sure?"

"Jacob, I'll talk to you next."

"Ok bye, honey." He came over and kissed me on the cheek. "I'll be right outside the door." With that he left.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Um… how do I tell you this? Let's put it this way, I love you Edward. But… I can't be WITH you."

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm pregnant with Jacob's baby, I'm in love with Him, and I'm supposed to be on my honeymoon with Jacob right now! Plus, I don't know if I could trust you not to leave me again."

"Bella, love, I don't care who the father is if you were mine I would love him, right?" I nodded "with all my heart. And remember, you love me too. At one point you loved me more! I have given you absolutely no reason not to trust me plus, if you come back to me I will change you now, well actually after you give birth but still. I love you Bella I can't _and_ I won't live without you!"

"Edward, why are you doing this to me? You said that you wanted me to be with Jacob, that you didn't want to change me. Yes I do love you, I'm not denying that but I can't be with you. I want this kid, I mean Eric to grow-up with a full-time mommy and daddy because I didn't and I know that I absolutely hated be shuffled back and forth. Edward I wouldn't be able to do that to Eric. I just can't do that to Him. I just can't! I only wanted to be changed before so that I could live with you for eternity but I can't be with you now so I don't need that offer anymore, I'm really Sorry Edward."

"Bella I can't live without you." he was now dry sobbing as I was crying. He reached for my hand, and held it. "Just promise me that you know what you're doing… that you know it's the right thing tell me that you are absolutely sure and I will leave and you will never see me again. The last person to see me will be the Volterra."

"Edward, you can't kill yourself over me!!!!"

"Bella, I told you long ago, that I can't live without you. I won't even attempt to do that again."

"Let me talk to Jacob and then I will talk to the both of you together, Please promise me you won't leave the hospital yet." he kissed me on the cheek.

"I promise, I'll go get Jacob" he got up and left.

A little while later, Jacob entered the room and took _his_ spot on the bed. He grabbed my hand right away.

"Darling, please tell me what is bothering you."

"Jacob, I don't know how to tell you this, I don't know how you will react. Um…"

"Bella, I will love you no matter what it is trust me."

"Jacob remember what happened on your birthday?"

"Yeah, it was great, why… oh… are you…?"

I nodded

""Wow that is great we will be such a happy family, wait a minute why would I be upset about that? Does Edward know?"

"Yes Edward knows he walked in when Carlisle and Alice were in here doing my ultrasound. I didn't think you wanted kids yet. I don't want kids yet. I'm not ready for that yet. I'm not ready for any of this I don't want to get married, I don't want kids right now." I was sobbing even harder now "I just want to be a normal 19 year old." I couldn't continue any longer. Jacob pulled me into a much wanted hug. I tried to push him away the last thing I needed was him comforting me I wanted him to yell at me or something I just hated it when people comforted me when it was all my fault in the first place. That's when Jacob broke the silence.

"Why did we almost get married if you weren't read for it yet? And why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"I… wanted to … make… you happy. And I wanted… to wait… for the … reception" I said in between sobs.

"We can't do anything about the kid situation but, you're going to be a great mommy!"

"Don't say that Jacob I can't even keep myself alive on a daily basis without help. "Plus, being a normal 19 year old is so overrated anyway!"

"Jacob, why can't I ever make-up my own mind? Why do you have pity for me, you should HATE me!"

"Why would I hate you? I have 'pity' on you because it's my fault you are in this situation anyway!"

"Jacob, like they say 'it takes two to tango' It's not like you forced me to sleep with you!"

"I have to think about this, Jacob can you _and_ Edward go get me something to eat from the cafeteria down stairs please?"

"Are you sure you don't want to talk anymore"

"Yeah, I just need to eat right now."

**_A/N: Push the pretty mezmorizing purpule bottom that says GO!!!!! Now!!! I know you all can review because if half of you who read each chapter left a review i would have like 25 reviews at least on each chapter so i know you are all capable of it so get to it!!!!!_**

**_Amber_**


	2. Close to decision!

_**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short!!!! It is the same as chapter 2 in the other til death story!!!!! Um... I will update tommorow again hopefully and then again on Saturday if i can!!!! Thank you for reading so please Review!!!!**_

**_Amber_**

_**BPOV**_

Jacob slowly got up, kissed me on the forehead and left the room. I was all alone again. I had to think this through I had to decide who I wanted to be with and I had to decide while Edward and Jacob were probably down in the cafeteria deciding what to get me to eat. Deciding who knows me better they will probably come back up with all the food down stairs!!! Ok so I have about 15 minutes to decide who I want. Oh great, my life depends on the next 15 minutes! Maybe I should just make a list. Yeah, that's what I will do, I will make a list! I searched for a notebook and a pen then Alice came in my room handed me the notebook and a pretty purple pen and ran out, before I even said thank you. _**(A/N: Anything on the list not in bold in parentheses is her thinking not writing.)**_

**Why I want to be with Edward: (underline means cross out!!!)**

1. _He's always making sure I'm okay._(Oh wait Jacob does that too!!!)

1. _He's very careful around me. As not to harm me. He's … Protective that's the word I want._ (Even my mom noticed that one! She brought that up the last time I went to go see her with Edward. I believe her exact words were "The way he watches you - it's so… protective. Like he's about to throw himself in front of a bullet to save you or something." Wow, I really miss my mom. When I do decide I should go visit her and tell her instead of over the phone.)

2. _Were connected through some parallel universe like we were meant to be together._

3. _The way my heart beats whenever I'm around him. _(Jacob could and never will be able to make me feel like that.)

4. _The way that I felt when he left me. _(I don't think I could go through that again. I don't think that Jacob would approve of me being around him though, just as friends. They both are getting tired of me not being able to make up my mind.)

5. _I don't think I could trust him to not leave me again. _(I mean if I could then why would I even be making this stupid list? I guess this has to be number one on my list. But, part of me says there is no way possible that I wouldn't be able to trust him that I should be able to. Why would I ever doubt his word? He's lied to me only once and that's because he thought he was keeping me safe by doing that. Oh well, let's move on to Jacob's list.)

**Why I want to be with Jacob:**

1. _I'm pregnant with his kid_! (I really do want this kid to grow with 2 loving parents who don't constantly fight. So he doesn't have to go back and forth all the time.)

2. _I love Jacob_. (I can't really measure whether it is more then Edward or not because how am I supposed to do that I love them both differently.)

3. _He could have imprinted on me and not have told me. _(But what if he didn't imprint on me? What if we get married and then he imprints on someone else? What if he leaves me for her??)

4_. I can trust him. _(He has never deceived me. (Well other then kissing me when I didn't want to kiss him but that's different) He truly does love me will all of his heart)

5. He would be an awesome, loving father and husband. (What more is there to say about that? Yeah I think Edward would too but what if Eric is a Vampire, what would Edward and I (Being a newborn vampire do then?))

I have to choose and I have to choose NOW!!!! They will be back any minute with my food and I have to have decided by then! Or do I want to just talk it out with BOTH of them? And decide fROm there? That's when Jacob and Edward entered. Edward entered first with an Arby's bag and Jacob right after him with a Pizza from Pizza Hut. What did I say about them not being able to decide what to get me? About thinking they both now what's better for me?

_**JPOV (back to when he left Bella's room)**_

I walked out of Bella's hospital room after giving her a kiss on the forehead. All I had to do was think that "Bella is hungry and wants something to eat, what should I get her?"

And Edward volunteered to go get Bella's lunch.

"No, that's ok I will go get her something from the Pizza Hut around the corner."

"Wouldn't you rather stay with Bella anyway? I can go get her something from Arby's across town."

"No! She is my fiancée I will get her food!" That's when we started a scene. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at our beginning fight.

"I tried to be nice and volunteer to get Bella's food! It's not like I'M TRYING TO STEAL HER FROM YOU LIKE YOU DID TO ME!!!"

That's when the bloodsucker's dad came to get him and calm him down. His brother, the one who controls emotions, came to talk to me.

_**A/N:I will put the next chapter up tomorrow hopefully!!!! um... for those of you reading both stories i will let you know if they differ on each chapter they won't yet, but they will in the future!!!Thank your for reading now push that little mezmerizing button please!!!!!**_

**_Amber_**


	3. Talking with Jacob and Edward

_**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out but my internet wasn't working when I was going to post it then I had to go to a dance on friday and then I went to a party yesterday i will try to get jacob's part of this in today please bare with me. Please tell me if you think anyone is out of character please!!!!! I try but it's not real easy!!!! Thank you!!! Sorry for the long A/N!!!**_

**_Amber_**

**_P.S. the chapters are still the same in both sequels so far!!!!_**

_**EPOV**_

As soon as we started to bite each others head off, not literally, but, anyway, Carlisle came to calm me down and brought Jasper with him to calm Jacob down so he didn't morph in front of so many humans. Carlisle pulled me into his office. "Why are you and Jacob fighting in the middle of the hospital outside of Bella's room?"

"Because she wanted someone to go get her something to eat, wait you probably heard it all anyway, why are you asking?!?!"

"Because, you need to calm down, and I figured talking to you about Bella might help."

"Well, I'm calm can I go get Bella's food now?!?"

"Edward you are NOT calm!"

"You're right I'm not calm, I'm incredibly stressed. This whole thing is driving me crazy! I love Bella and I plan on marrying her and turning her into one of us!! I've never been so sure of it in my entire life, but I'm sure now! I want her more then I ever have!"

"Edward, you just have to wait and see what happens. No one knows for sure. Not even Alice, she can't see anything with Jacob being around so were all in the dark you need to be patient we can't have Bella working her self too hard. It's not good for her health."

"I know Carlisle. Can I just go get her food now?"

"As long as you don't start a fight with Jacob again, Please go and get her some food before she starves!"

"Thank You Carlisle!" I said as I walked out the door of his office. I was almost out the door when Jacob ran past me. Ha ha ha He thought he was going to get Bella something better then I was! He's getting Pizza so I will go get Arby's.

_**10 min. later**_

I've been waiting at Bella's door for Jacob for about 5 minutes now. He finally showed up the smell of the pizza was so repulsive. We finally decided to go give Bella her food. I went first, followed closely by Jacob, his mind told me that he was afraid that I was going to be successful in stealing Bella from him. That gave me a lot of confidence. As we walked in she asked "Why do both of you constantly fight over me?!?!?"

"How did you know we were fighting over you? Jacob blurted out.

"You mean you two got into an actual fight over me?!?!?"

"Well, not technically Carlisle and Jasper stopped us they were afraid of Jacob exploding in front of humans." I added nervously.

"What am I going to do with you two??? Even if I did decide to choose one of you the other will kill him. Maybe I should be with Mike Newton after all!" That shocked me she hasn't brought him into any of these fight's she must be warming up to the idea.

"No I won't kill Jacob if you choose him; I just want you to be happy. I can't believe I acted so childish before for that I'm dearly sorry my love."

"So did you decide?" Jacob had to ask when everything was going so well.

"No, I didn't decide I thought I would decide when you were both here with me; I thought it might be easier for you two to defend your selves. So, let's get started."

I went to go take a seat on the right side of Bella and Jacob took a seat on her left, we both grabbed for her hand and she pulled them both away.

_**BPOV **_

Ok so I got that out. It's time to decide my future. This will be hard. Let's pull out the list.

"Ok, so I connect with both of you id different ways. You both are always checking to see weather I'm ok or not, so it breaks my heart to have to make one of you not okay."

I have been trying to hold back my tears but it was just so hard I finally let in.

"Are you ok, Bella? If we should do this another time just say so, I know the hospital isn't the best place for this." Edward interjected.

"No, Edward this is the best time and place for this. I can't put you two off any longer!"

I took a deep breath "Edward, My reasons for you were that you're always so protective of me like your about to throw yourself in front of a bullet for me. In some ways that is the best possible thing for me but in others it's not much freedom to do the things I want to do."

"Bella, I'm so sorry that you feel that I'm trying to close you in I would never dare do that if I didn't think it was best for you considering all the vampires hunting for you lately. I really don't want you to get hurt." Edward replied in his velvet voice.

"Another has to be the facts that were kind of connected through some parallel universe like we were meant to be together, like we were made for each other, but I also feel that way about Jacob. It's like I have two soul mates and I have to choose one." I let out a sob. "I don't know why I'm getting teary eyed over this. I feel so blessed that I have two people who care about me so much when I don't deserve either of you."

"That's right you don't deserve either of us because you deserve every man on the face of the earth that you would like to have, It's not fair for us to try and steal you from your future, were just mythical creatures but you're a lovely human. I know what you mean when you said it was like we were connected through some parallel universe. I have always felt that way since the day we set eyes on each other." Edward Interjected.

"The way my heart beats when I'm around you, It's amazing it's like it is trying to choose for me, but I still have a doubt. I don't know why I doubt you but I do and my heart is saying that your all there is for me. But, Jacob has never made me feel like that. Don't get me wrong, Jacob has made feel like one of luckiest people alive but my heart speeds up whenever I see you." I was now staring in to his topaz mesmerizing eyes.

"Bella, I'm sorry that I have this effect on you. I can't believe I am so strong as to do this too you. It just doesn't' seem right you could be perfectly happy with anyone and with me you're suffering. I can't stand making you feel this way it is so wrong of me to be able to do this to you."

"There was another point that I had but I can't bring that one up it will hurt you so much but reason number 5 will hurt you just as much or even more because it's the main reason I'm even making these lists. I'll just move on to Jacob's five I don't want to have to put anyone through the pain of living that again." I took a deep breath when Edward decided he wanted to add something.

"No, don't not tell me your reason in order to save me, I want to hear it even though I think I know what it is I still want to hear what it is so please tell me your number four and five."

"Are you sure Edward?" He nodded "Ok, My number four reason is because of the way I turned into a mummy when you left me I was so distanced from the earth I wasn't myself when you weren't around. I don't think I could go through that again. And my number five is a direct leg off of number four. I don't know if I can completely trust you to not leave me again. This is probably my number one reason for even making this list. Part of me says there is no way that you would ever leave me again but the other part of me is so hesitant to get to close to you because, when my parents got married they only had early days, and if I were to marry you, you would turn me into one of you and we wouldn't be able to have only early days If I decided I wanted to change my mind. Right now your all I want but then I see how gloomy my dad is from day to day without my mom and all the pictures of her he still has all over the house and I don't want to do that to you. I wouldn't be able to stand myself I did that to you. I don't know why I don't trust you not to leave me it's not like you have ever lied to me except that one time when you thought it was for my own good but there is still the little hesitant piece of me that worries."

"Bella, I'm sorry you feel that way, I would never be able to leave you after I've seen what you went through just to hear my voice again. What you acted like after I left! It broke my heart to see all this through everyone's mind when I came back I was so afraid that I would hurt you not that you would ever hurt me I was afraid that You couldn't be happy with me that you really wanted to be with Jacob that you couldn't' stand being in my very presence. Bella I really do love you with all my heart!"

"I love you too Edward! But let's give Jacob his chance."

_**EPOV**_

How could she have thought all of this and never said a word to me about any of it? I love her and I really hope I do end up with her in the end. I love her with all of my solid cold stone heart.

_**A/N: Click that mesmerizing button NOW!!!! Um... i will will try as hard as possible to get the next chapter up today but bare with me my computer isn't very fond of me lately and i have 2 sisters and abrother who are always on here so wait patiently pelase!!! Now review!!!  
Thank You!!!!!  
Amber**_


	4. Finnaly let's make a decision or not yet

**_I am so sorry this chapter is so short but, You all deserved a chapter and I have both stories going on at the same time and it was confusing me so this is what you get for now!!!! This chapter does split so it will say where but i wanted to for warn you!!!! Thank You!!!!_**

**_Amber_**

_**EPOV**_

Bella turned away from me to Jacob. "Jacob, would you like me to go over your list?"

"Y…E….S…. I guess so…"

"Ok, so my first reason was the obvious, ERIC!!!! I really want Eric to grow up with 2 parents. I don't want us to be constantly fighting over Eric, If I were to choose Edward. I really wouldn't want him to be living in two houses. Going back and forth would be absolutely terrible."

"Yes, I agree but I don't want you to base our relationship on our kid, we will find some way to be civilized married or not. I really do believe that."

"I love you Jacob! Of course I love Edward too but I love you both differently. It's indescribable."

"I know you love me, Bella. But, do you love me enough? I would be ecstatic if it was but how will we know for sure?"

"I don't know Jacob it's kind of hard to pin what is enough. I love you both but in different ways which makes it even harder I don't know how to put it in to exact words how I love you both but they are diffidently different."

"Ok, I understand that Bella. Please continue with your reasons."  
"Ok, I will this one is an especially hard one for me to ask you, because I am really afraid of your answer. Please tell me the truth, don't lie to me."

"Ok, I will tell you the truth. Just please tell me what it is, Bella."

"Ok, Jacob have you ever ….im…printed on ME?" _**(A/N: different stories from here on)**_

"Truth?"

"Yes, I want the truth!! Do you think I have wanted you lie to me this entire time?"

"No, I have been telling the truth, but I don't think you want to hear this truth and I know for a fact that Edward doesn't."

"So, tell me!"

"Yeah, I did imprint on you. I never told you, because of Edward. I thought he was the one you wanted to be with forever and ever. I didn't think I could talk you into facing the fact that you love me."

"oh, Jacob!!! Why didn't you just tell me? This changes everything!"

_**Sorry, It was so short!!!!! Please push the pretty little mesmerizing button on the bottom. I didn't say that in the last chapter and I got absolutly no reviews so Click PLEASE!!! I hate to do this but i want 3 reviews on this chapter before you get your next chapter!!! Sorry!!!!  
Amber**_


	5. Talking is so exhausting

_**A:N/ ok this is what you get so ha!!! Thanks for all the reviews!!! I'm sick so i might update this twice this weekend!!! Here you go!!!!**_

**_Amber_**

__

_**BPOV**_

"I didn't tell you because I can see that you love Edward. You were always so afraid to get too close to me. When we first met we hung out a lot and you even flirted with me but after my change, I don't know but everything changed. It was like your were unconsciously afraid of me like that instinct is there you just don't know it is. Then, when I finally proved to you that you loved me too you tried to, for lack of a better word, deny it. You were so hesitant."

"I was only so hesitant because I was afraid. I didn't want to hurt anyone. I didn't deserve to be happy, you two did. I was selfish for trying to have the two best guys all to my self. I was greedy."

"You were not greedy!!!!" Both Edward and Jacob chimed in, in unison.

"I was greedy. And now I know my choice. I can't believe I put you both threw this. I'm sorry! I had to torture you both like this but, I've finally made my decision." I took a deep breath. "I…"

"Wait, can I say something before you tell us who you chose?" Edward asked in his velvet voice.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Bella, love, I want you to remember to choose with your heart. Not because of Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Billy, Charlie, or Volturi. I will handle them if they come looking for you. As for everyone else they will still love you as much as they do now no matter who you choose. Please, follow your heart." Wow, I totally forgot about the Volturi. Why did Edward have to bring that up? What is he planning on doing if they do show up?

"Ok, Jacob do you have anything to say before I present my choice?"

"No, not right now."

"Ok then, I will announce my decision." I had to take a deep breath. I don't know if I can do this. "MydecisionisJacob" I said it in a rush of words. "Jacob, can I talk to Edward alone for a couple minutes please?"

"Yeah, sure. I will see you in a few minutes. I'm going to go get something to eat, do you want anything?"

"No, I have all this food, remember? Do you want some of it?"

"No, it's probably cold now anyway. I will be right back."

"Ok, bye Jacob." He kissed me on the cheek and left.

"Ok, Edward. Are you ok? Your looking paler then usual."

"Yeah, sorry I'm ok I'm just kind of shocked."

"I'm sorry Edward. But, you told me to make the choice I thought better. And that just happens to be with Jacob. I love you but… Your more of a drug to me then natural. I had a glimpse into my future with Jacob when I kissed him when he was about to attack the newborns. And… and I can't help but want that it's all I want. I love you, I really do but, I want to have kids. I want that life. I want to grow old WITH someone. I want to be able to see Charlie and Renée whenever I want to. I want to have a family. And a house. And I want all my dreams to come true. Like, before I knew there were mythical creatures. Before I knew anything about Vampires and werewolves. I love you. But, I can't be with you."

"I understand that Bella, but are you sure? Are you positive this is how you want it? Just say the words and you won't ever have to see me again. I love you. I see where your coming from. When I was still human if I would have met you that's the only thing I would have wanted. It still is the only thing I want. And it upsets me so much that I can't give it to you. I wish things were different. But, I see where your coming from. I love you. I'm going to go now. Is that ok?"

"Wait, Edward. I still want us to be friends. Were both grown-ups I think we can handle that. Cant' we? If I lived back in the 1900's I would have chose you in a heartbeat. But, everything is different now. Sorry. But, please consider us staying friends."

"I cant' stay friends with you Bella. I will always want more. I have to go. Please don't talk me out of what I'm going to do. This is for the best. I will be waiting for you in heaven. If you were right and I really do have a soul.. Otherwise I guess I won't see you. "

"Edward! You can't do this! You cannot go to Volturea! You can't do this to everyone! Your family loves you! I love you! Just because I chose Jacob over you does not give you right to become irrational! You cannot go see the Volturi! There is no way I will let you!"

"No offence Bella, but you have no say in that anymore! It is my choice what I do with MY life! I'm 107!!!! I think I can make my own decisions! NOW CAN I PLEASE GO?!?!?!?" I've never heard Edward yell at me like that.

"No, you can't go! I may not have the say in your life anymore but Esme, and Carlisle still do! I believe that Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett have a say in that too!!! I'm sorry that I'm breaking your heart over this. Trust me this isn't easy on me either! I had a hard time deciding! It wasn't a carnival ride. Trust me on that. I wouldn't personally try and hurt you on purpose. I don't want you hurt at all. I said that before I said my decision. I didn't lead anyone on. You had a 75 chance when you guys sat in here. It just turned out that in this case 25 is more then your 75 chance. I'm sorry you don't accept that but you can't go around hurting or killing yourself over me! If you want to do that just tell everyone you're a vampire. Why not just kill everyone in your family that way, instead of putting them through the torture of living without you! They all love you! It's like you were born into their family not that you were adopted! Now are you going to listen to me or just be a stubborn baby throwing a tantrum because they didn't get there way?!?!? I still want to be your friend. I don't care what Jacob's opinion on that is. I love you but us being friends won't break the bond between Jacob and I. So, what do you say?"

"I say, I don't know if we can be friends I really don't want to look at you if I'm around you I will be tempted and I don't know if I could hold back. I have to think about it. I'm sorry Bella." And with that he got up and left. Leaving me completely stunned.

_**A/N: Ok, so i want 5 reviews before your next chapter!!! That's one more then what you gave me for my last chapter!!!! SO PRESS THAT PRETTY LITTLE MESMERIZING BUTTON THAT SAYS GO!!!!**_

_**Amber**_


	6. News! Bad, or Good?

_**A/N: Ok, I feel like crap, I didn't get my reviews, I'm insanely bored. That combonation apparently get's you a new chapter!!! I don't know how but it does. When i'm sick it's easier to write. But is it better??? You tell me!!!!**_

_**Amber**_

Jacob came into the room. He took my face between his hands, and kissed me. We were kissing for about five minutes when we heard someone clear their throat. Jacob backed up and took a seat on the bed. We looked to Carlisle.

"I think that is what got you two into this position in the first place."

"Yes, I believe it is." I said with a smile.

"I just came to say that you are released from the hospital. However, I would like to talk to the two of you up in my office, where it's a little more private."

"Ok, is there something wrong with the baby?" There can't be anything wrong I have been doing everything right.

"Just come up to office when you two get done down here please."

"ok." with that Carlisle left.

"Do you think there could be something wrong with Eric?"

"No, he would have told us right away if there was and he wouldn't be letting you go."

"Yeah that's true. Thank You Jacob."

"For what?"

"For being here with me. It means a lot to me."

"I'm your fiancée. And it's my kid."

"Let's go see Carlisle."

"Ok, is there anything you have here that you want me to bring home?"

"My wedding dress. I think that's all."

"Ok, I got it already."

"That's all, let's go!" We went up to Carlisle's office.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." I heard Carlisle saying.

"Hey, Carlisle."

"Hello Bella, Jacob, please, take a seat."

"Thank You. So, why are we here?"

"Bella, you are now about four months along. Correct?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I've noticed something new in your ultrasound."

"What is it?" Jacob asked.

"Bella, Jacob your baby, Eric is it?"

"Yeah."

"Eric is gowing very slowly, for a normal baby."

"What does that mean?"

"That means that he only has a 50 chance of living even if carried the 36 weeks."

"Are you sure?" I heard Jacob ask. I just burst into tears. Jacob put his arms around me.

"Were pretty sure. But, it is only a 50 chance. There is a 50 chance he will live and be a healthy baby."

"Ok, is that all?"

"Yeah, if either of you have questions feel free to call me. Whether at home or here. You know both the numbers. I believe Edward would know the answers too if you are wanting answers and I'm not around."

"I don't think Edward is very happy about my choice right now. I think he is headed for the Volturi." I said.

"Bella, what did he all tell you?"

"He said that he didn't know if he could stand being around me. That he was going to see the Volturi. I tried to talk him out of that. But he isn't easy to persuade. He said I had no place in his life anymore."

"I'm so sorry Bella. Excuse me one minute I have to call him and make sure he isn't insane."

"That's ok." he turned around and started dialing that number that I memorized.

_**CPOV (Carlisle's)**_

I dialed Edward's number. I hope he didn't do anything stupid. It rang twice then he picked up.

"Bella told you huh?"

"Only because I told her if she had any questions about something and I wasn't around she could ask you."

"What's wrong is she ok?"

"You know I can't tell you that."

"Is Bella there right now?"

"Yeah. Where are you?"

"I'm in the meadow."

"Why are you there?"

"Because, Dad, I don't want to lose her."

"That's not your choice that's Bella's choice."

"Yeah, I know. She chose Jacob."

"Don't do anything, like go provoke the Volturi."

"I won't Carlisle."

"Go home. Until, I can talk to you."

"Ok, fine. I will be waiting."

"Don't be sarcastic, I'm serious."

"I'm going. Bye."

"Bye Edward."

I hung up with him.

_**BPOV**_

When Carlisle called Edward, Jacob scooted over to my side of the couch and grabbed up in a hug.

"Are you ok?" Jacob asked me.

"Yeah, I guess, I mean I don't know Jacob."

"You've been thorough a lot of stress today with the wedding and Edward, and Everything else, you have a right to be confused."

"Jacob, let's go on our honeymoon and talk stuff out there. Why waste the tickets and stuff if we leave now" I looked at my watch. "We have two hours before the plane leaves."

"Are you sure, that you're up to that?"

"Yeah, I have to get out of forks."

"Ok, let's ask the Dr. and see what he says."

"Ok" that's when Carlisle turned towards us.

"Carlisle, would it be ok for us to go to Minnesota?"

"Yeah, sure. But why Minnesota?"

"Because that's where our honeymoon was planned. Alice wanted us to go there, because it has the Mall Of America there."

"That sounds like Alice. Yeah, sure you two can go. But, be careful."

"We will. Thank You Carlisle. Can we go?"

"Yeah bye. Have fun you two. Did Alice give you two money?"

"Yeah, I tried giving it back but you know Alice."

"Ok, then have fun." We turned and left once outside his office Jacob picked me up and carried me bridal style out of the hospital. When we got to the rabbit, he put me in the passenger seat and went around to the drivers' side.

"So, is your stuff at my house or your house?"

"My house."

"Ok, to your house it is."  
"I'm going to forewarn you that Renee, Paul, and Charlie are probably there."

"Great that will put us behind schedule."

"Oh, well" When we got to Charlie's place, Jacob picked me up and carried me bridal style to the house. He rang the door bell and Charlie answered it.

"You two didn't fake all of that just so you didn't have to get married in front of us did you?"

"No, Long story"

"We have time."

"Yeah, well we don't we are going on the honeymoon even though were not married."

"Ok, have fun you two." I looked up at Jacob.

"Why don't you go get my stuff, it's on my bed."

"Ok, I'll be right back down." He put me down on the floor. I went to the couch and sat down on one of the chairs. Charlie was on the chair across from me. Paul and Renee were sitting on the couch. Paul with his arm around Renee.

"Mom, Dad, Paul, Jacob and I are pregnant."

"What?!?" Charlie and Renee said at the same time.

"Yeah, and the baby, is growing slower then usual." just then Jacob came downstairs.

"Let's go!"

"Ok, I'm ready. Bye Dad, Mom, Phil!" I said as I got up and went to the door. Jacob opened the front door and I got into the rabbit. He put the stuff in the trunk and we left for the airport.

**_A/N: Please Review!!!! I don't feel good and that might make me happier!!!! If i end up staying home sick tommorow, then you guys might get another chapter. it's looking pretty good right now!!!! Review please!!!!_**

**_Amber_**


	7. not real honeymoon!

**_A/N: Ok so you all hate the story, got it!!! But, i like the story so i'm going to keep writting and posting new chapters!!! I wish you guys liked it more but, apparently you don't because your not reviewing. maybe after i finish writting it and it's over i will just delete it?!?!? who knows!!! Thanks those of you who reviewed the last chapter after 5 days!!! oh wait, that was no one!!!! GRR!!!!! oh well you guys hur tmy feelings but you don't seem to care!!!!_**

**_Amber_**

**_P.S. and yes i'm still sick!!! Not that anyone cares!!!!_**

In the car Jacob and I talked about a few things, but after we got about 10 miles out of town he brought up a subject, that personally I didn't want to talk about.

"Do you love me?" How was I supposed to answer that? He knew I loved him so there had to be some double meaning in his words, but what could it possibly be? Was he asking me…? No he couldn't be, could he? I told him I wasn't ready to get married but I said nothing about this. Should I play dumb? I can't handle the emotional feeling in that right now. Will he understand that? Did he construe my wanting to go on the honeymoon trip with this? I said it was just to get out of Forks.

"Of course I love you Jacob, You know that."

"I know that you love me, but are you _in_ love with me? You have always said that you loved me you just never said you were _in_ love with me." He was right; I never said I was _in_ love with him. In fact I told him I wasn't _in_ love with him. But, now truthfully I think for the first time in my life, I'd have to say that I Bella Swan am _in_ love with Jacob Black. I have never been to say that before now but I think I can now, now that I know Edward and I can't be together. I don't think I want to be with Edward now. That's the first time I think, I have been able to say Edward's name and not feel that hole in my heart stretch.

"Jacob, I'm in love with you. I'm sorry never said that before, but I didn't want to believe it before because it meant forgetting Edward, and… I wanted to make sure that I…" I started tearing up. "I felt like I was deceiving him, if I admitted I was in love with you. I was going to marry you, and I know that was wrong, but I also knew that I was pregnant. I knew that I still loved Edward. And I was still going to marry you. I'm sorry, but now I know I love you; I'm in love with _you_. Edward is one of my past and I have to deal with that. But, I love _you_ now. You are my one and only. I gave up eternity to be with you. Do you have some kind of spell on me?" I added the last part to lighten the mood. I really am in love with Jacob.

"Thank you, I needed the reassurance. I shouldn't doubt you but, I don't know you have always seemed so attached to Edward in some kind of way. But, thank you for choosing me. I am definitely the luckiest person on the face of the earth." Why was he saying that?

"No, Jacob I'm the luckiest person on the face of the earth. I couldn't ask for anyone better. Not even Edward would suffice now." I was telling the truth too. Edward just wouldn't do anymore, I needed Jacob.

"Thank you but how about we just call it a tie? Were the _two _luckiest people on earth?"

"Deal."

"Good, now next subject." I said.

"How about the next subject continues when we get on the plane? Because, Hun, were at the airport. I will get the bags."

"Wow that was real fast. You sure? I can grab some bags if you want."

"That's fine I just have your bags. I put my overnight stuff that I had at your house in the bags so it's just that. But you can pop the trunk."

"Fine, give me the easy stuff. But, if it's because I'm pregnant, you're going to get it!"

"Oh no, your not going to hurt me are you?"  
"No, I'm not going to hurt you." I ran up to him and pushed him against the car. "I'm going to smother you in kisses!" Then I kissed him passionately. I pulled away to catch a breath.

"We really have to get going." Jacob breathed

"How long do we have until the plane leaves?" He looked at his watch

"Oh, shoot we only have 5 minutes."

"Well, then let's go to Minnesota!" We put our luggage in baggage claim, got our tickets and went to wait for the plane. When the plane came and we boarded the plane. Jacob put our stuff in the overhead compartment. We took our seats. I sat by the window and Jacob on my side, it was a 2 seat per row plane. We put up the armrest between our seats. I laid my head on his shoulder. I never realized I was so tired. As soon as my head was lying on his shoulder and his arm was around me my eyelids fell and I fell into unconsciousness.

_**JPOV **_

Wow, she is so amazing. I never even noticed she was so tired. I love her. I'm glad she chose me. I'm sorry for what she is going through though. I can't believe our luck. Well at least we have each other for this. I don't think she has processed it yet. I don't think I have even processed it yet. I can't wait until we get to the Hotel. I took a moment away from my thoughts and looked at this goddess that is all mine. She was sleeping soundly. I didn't even hear her say a word yet. That has to be good considering if she were dreaming it probably wouldn't be about anything good. When we were about to land I kissed her forehead. "Hey sleepy head it's time to wake up." I whispered in her ear.

"Huh" she asked sleepily.

"The plane is landing, I would carry you off but I have to get the carry on."

"I'm too tired to move."

"As soon as we get to the Grand Lodge you can sleep. Alice even rented us a black limo."

"Great." She said in heavy sarcasm. I guess she was waking up. We loaded off the plane and went to baggage claim. We got our bags and went to find the rent-a-car desk to pick up the limo, with driver.

_**BPOV**_

I can't believe Alice got us a Limo! She is so going to get it! It better not say just married considering we aren't. The limo driver opened the door and let us in. he took the bags and put them in the back. After getting in Jacob and I sat next to each other I lie down and put my head on his lap I was so exhausted.

"Jacob, tell me that I had a nightmare that were married, that the baby is fine."

"I can't do that Hun. You know the facts, and unfortunately they are true. I'm sorry." With that I fell asleep. The next thing I knew we were at the grand lodge and Jacob woke me with a kiss.

**_A/N: ok so i'm not even going to ask you guys to push that mesmerizing little purple button that says o this time because i know none of you love me enough to waste 1 minute on me so ha! be that way i don't care!!! (breaks down crying) be that way!!!!_**

**_Amber_**


	8. honeymoon continued

_**A/N: Ok, i'm sorry that I didn't update this weekend, I was really busy! I had a movie party on Friday and the last person left at 12:30 am Saturday!! I had two people staying the night!! I had to go to Engennering and Science thing On Saturday morning, I woke up for that at 6:00Am and then when we got back at 3:00Pm My friend and I were looking up college Acceptence rates, which are very depressing by the way!!! We cried over that, she stayed the night again so i couldn't do it sudnay eitehr!!!!! Sorry!!! That friend was Isabella-123- you could read her story and blame her if you would like!!!!! Oh, but you can only do that after reading and reviewing this one!!!! Muahahaha!!!!!  
Amber**_

_**P.S. sorry for the extra long A/N!!!!**_

"Bella, Hun, it's time to get up. Where here, and you would never guess what room Alice got us."

"Uhhh… Let me guess, was it the honeymoon suite??"

"You got it, but if you don't want us sleeping in the same bed, I could sleep on the couch."

"Jacob, don't be silly!!! I love you, and I don't care if you sleep with me. Oh, wait, I didn't mean that, Jacob, not tonight, ok?"

"Of course, I didn't think of it like that. I don't want to hurt you. I love you, only when you're ready. You have been through way too much lately, and for that I'm truly sorry."

"It's not your fault Jacob. I should have told you, that would have taken away some of the stress. I shouldn't have planned the wedding and gone through with everything if I didn't want to get married and then, I probably would have been stress free. It was my entire fault."

"It's not your fault either. I should have noticed something. It's been four months; I should have noticed something was up. I mean how unobservant do I get? I also shouldn't have pushed you on getting married."

"I shouldn't have accepted, if I wasn't ready. I don't want to fight with you Jacob; can we please go to the room?" _**(A/N: picture of room on profile)**_

"Yeah, let's go!" The chafer took our bags up to our room. Jacob and I collapsed on the bed as soon as we got there. I rolled over and kissed him. I lay on top of him and he just held me. It was like we were in heaven. He reached up and kissed the top of my forehead. Wow, he sends my heart fluttering, and he only kissed my forehead! I was exhausted, but I was so happy with my position at this moment right at the moment, I didn't get up. Jacob picked me up and carried me he laid down on the bed, and then put me on his lap. I buried my face in his chest. It was different; he was warm, and smelt like the woods. I liked his smell, it would get some getting used to, but I liked it. I'm glad I chose him I don't think I could handle being with Edward.

"Hey, Jacob?"

"Yeah, Hun?"

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure what about?" I assumed he knew what I wanted to talk about, but he was going to make me say it.

"About me and you and Eric."

"Sure, I guess we have to talk sometime don't we?"

"Yeah, we do." I stood up and moved to the couch across the room. Jacob followed suit. He put his arm around me, and pulled me close. I laid my head on his chest, and breathed in his woodsy scent.

"What do you think the future holds for us?" I started.

"I don't know, Bella, I want to believe that Eric will grow up and live healthy and happy life. I want to believe that you and I will have more kids, that they will all, no matter the number, will grow to live strong and healthy. What do you think will happen?"

"I want to believe the same stuff as you, but I only want 3 kids. I want that, but we don't always get what we want. What if Eric died would you like to try again for another baby planned this time?"

"I don't know, I want to think that Eric will live, and then yes, I would like to have another kid, maybe a girl this time."

"I love you Jacob."

"I Love you too Bella, you know I do."

"I know that you know that I love you, but do you know how much?"

"Nope, you should tell me." He said in a seductive voice.

"Tell you? I don't know how to do that." I said matching his seductive tone.

"You could always…" He pretended to look deep in thought. "Show me?"

"I don't know, were only in the honeymoon sweet, on our wedding day. I know you would like it so much better if I just laid here and fell asleep on you."

"Actually that sounds inciting. That would be great too!"

"Oh, so you just want me to lay here?"

"It's probably better for Eric, but it's up to you."

"I'm exhausted, how about we go lay down on the bed, where I at least have a possibility of falling asleep? Oh, and of course you can sleep too!"

"That sounds great. I never noticed how tired I was until you brought up the bed." I got up went to the bathroom put on my pajamas and went to bed. Jacob waited until I was done in the bathroom, before he took a shower, put on his pajamas and climbed into bed. "I don't know why they put blankets on the bed, they should just take them off you're here to keep me warm." I said as he lay on top of the covers.

"It's for decoration, or they probably don't know that I am a werewolf. Considering they most likely think that werewolves are mythical creatures."

"Poor people, they don't have a Jacob to keep them warm." I said as seductive as I could.

"Yeah, poor people, too bad you're not willing to share."

"That's right I'm not!" I said jumping onto him and letting him put his arms around me. I kissed him then we both fell asleep.

_**A/N: Just push the button that says go and say HI!!!**_

_**Amber**_


	9. Suprise!

_**A/N: I am so so so sorry it is so short!! But you guys deserved another chapter and here you go!!! I don't think there are any mistakes i re read it like 7 times!!!! If any of you would like to be my beta, because I really really need one for this story and my edward one but i can find a different person for Edward, just review or PM me thank you!!!!! Now read this really really short Chapter!!! Sorry!!!!**_

_**Amber**_

When I woke up he next morning. Jacob had moved me to one side of the bed, He wasn't in the room. Where could he have gone? Just as I thought that Jacob entered the room. He was holding a dozen roses. Why would he get me roses? It isn't Valentines Day, We didn't get married. He must be up to something!

"Hey sleepyhead! You finally woke up! I've been gone for two hours."

"Where were you? And, why do you have roses?"

"I went to go get you some flowers from the flower shop downstairs, but they didn't have any roses! Can you believe that? So I went on a rose hunt."

"Why did you get me roses?"

"To lighten your day, and oh, I also may have made reservations for dinner."

"You what? Why? I'm not in the mood to face the world today!"

"You sound like a spoiled princess. You can't just sit here and wallow, plus I didn't make the reservations on my own. Alice called me this morning and told me where to get reservations. Because she had already set appointments for you to get your hair and make-up done. She also said that there was going to be a dress delivered for tonight." Since when did he talk to Alice? Just then the room buzzer rang. Is it the dress girl? Jacob went to go answer the door. All I heard him say was "Thank You" then he came over to me. He handed me this really pretty black dress. _**(A/N: picture on profile) **_

"I guess it came sooner then expected." Jacob said with a big grin on his face.

"I guess, but it is gorgeous, Alice does have good taste!"

"Yeah it is beautiful, but Alice didn't pick it out on her own." He said seductively.

"Who could have helped her? Rosalie? Emmett? No, I bet it was Jasper?!?!?" I said just as seductively.

"You're not being very nice now, who would pick out that color for you other then me?"

"Your right, they would have picked my favorite color, green." I said with a huge grin. He knows my favorite color. He also knows it's only because that's the color he likes on me.

"That's not nice. And you're going to be late if you don't get going! The appointment is at Ashley's Hair Dresser downtown for 2:00 that's in thirty minutes!"

"I don't want to go though!! I want to stay here with you!"

"I want you to stay here with me too. But you can't, get out of here now!" I got up threw on a pair of jeans and my favorite T-shirt. Went up to Jacob kissed him quickly. Then, grabbed my purse and left for the hair dressers.

**_A/N: Beta spot is still open!!! But if your only online once in a while don't ask!!!! Thank You!!!! Sorry it was so short!!!  
Amber_**


	10. Dinner at Biella

_**A/N: I would like to thank all my reviewers!!!! I love you all!!!! UPDRAFTGURL37, Twilight2Crazed (My second Beta!!!! you are so awesome!!!! She deffenitly adds spice!!!), Whatifgirl, Mrs.EdwardCullen16 , IKissedHisStonyLips (My Beta!!! She is awesome!! She's the reason you got this chapter), Twilight's Flower , Jacoblover123, EverydayEpiphany, Callie Noelle, Lady-Isowen, EdwardBella4ever, Fluffy Otters, You know who I am, and MaryxSKEETSKEET. If i were all of you I would really thank Twilight2Crazed as to the fact that she came up the idea for the rest of the story!! The rest of you who haven't reviewed thanks for the support!!!! (Heavy Sarcasm). It's your fault this is so late!!! I would really like to thank one of my best friends, Isabella-123-, who has read almost every chapter and hasn't reviewed at all!!!! (Heavy Sarcasm!!!!) LOL!!!! I'm her Beta, and have read and reviewed every single one of her chapters. If you guys love me you should go read her story "Hurt"!! Love you all!! Now read this chapter!!**_

_**Amber**_

Til Death Do Us Part With Jacob

Ch. 12 Dinner at Biella

When I arrived at the salon I told the person at the front desk that I had an appointment to get my hair and make-up done and she asked me what my name was. "Bella Swan", I told her.

"Hi Bella, I am Liz. Alice told me to work on you especially."

"That's sounds like Alice." I took a seat where she pointed too in the back of the salon. I noticed that there were no mirrors where I was stationed so I asked, "Why isn't there a mirror on the wall?"

"Because that's how Alice asked it to be. She didn't want you to see yourself before we were done." I figured as much from Alice.

"Ok, so how about we start? I guess I have to be surprised." She started on my hair. She was cutting my hair!!! I am going to hurt Alice!!!! Then she started putting some hair color in. This better be good.

"Done!" she said in the same high chirpy voice as Alice.

"So, can I look at my hair???" I said almost frantically. _**(A/N: picture on profile)**_

"After we do your make-up." When she finally finished with my make-up, I asked Liz again.

"Sure." Liz put a mirror in front of my face.

"WOW!!!" I loved it!! My hair was kind of a red color and was a simple up do. My make-up was full of greens. I loved it!

"Does that mean you like it??"

"No, I don't like it. I love it! You are so amazing!!!!" I said as I got up.

"Thanks, but I just do what I do every day for a living." We walked to the front desk.

"So, what is the total?"

"Don't worry about it. Alice gave me the credit card number to charge."

"Ok, thank you!" Mental note: call Alice. I left, and got into the car I was renting, it was a red Audi Locus. _**(A/N: picture on profile)**_ I went back to the hotel, got dressed and that's when my cell phone rang. I found my phone in my purse. It was Alice, the person I wanted to talk to.

"Hi Alice!"

"Hey, Bella. Go to Biella. It is in Excelsior. Jacob is already there."

"Ok, why? Is that where we are eating dinner?"

"Yes, it is. You're ok with, Ca Del sarto 2006 wine aren't you?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Except for one thing, I can't have wine Alice! I'm pregnant. And, why are Jacob and I going to a five star restaurant for dinner?"

"That's right; I'll call him and tell him to get Sparkling cider instead then. And, because it is a special night." I was now heading out to my car.

"I don't care what I drink. Why is it a special night?"

"I'm not at liberty to tell you that."

"Alice, if you don't tell me I am paying for dinner."

"No your not, I already paid for it. I told the waitress not to accept any money from you or Jacob." I could just hear the smile in her voice.

"Well, then at least let me pay for my hair and make-up appointment."

"Nope, I can't let you do that either. I want you to have a great time today. Neither you or Jacob is allowed to pay for anything today, except the roses he bought for you." I was just arriving at Biella.

"Alice, I don't want to fight with you. Plus, I'm here, so can I go inside now?"

"Yes, bye Bella, have fun!!!" I hung up with Alice, and turned my cell on silent. I walked into the restaurant and up to the podium.

A hostess greeted me. "My name is Sophia, I will seat you today. Who is your reservation under?"

"Black?"

"Yes, he's already here, let me show you to your seat." I followed Sophia to a secluded place in the back corner of the restaurant. Jacob stood up and came to where I would be sitting. I sat down then he sat down across from me.

Sophia then noted, "I will be out with your Sparkling Cider in a few minutes."

"Thank You" Jacob and I both said at the same time. Then he turned to look at me.

"You are looking beautiful tonight."

"Thanks Jacob, you look very handsome."

"I love your hair. Alice is a genius."

"Thanks." Ok, now that that was out of the way.

"Hey, Jacob why did we come to a five star restaurant?" I had to know, it was killing me.

"Well, there are a couple reasons why. But, you're just going to have to wait and see. I can tell you one of the reasons now. Because you deserve it."

"Thanks Jacob, but I don't deserve it. And, why can't you tell me the other reasons?"

"Because those are more important reasons."

"Like?"

"If I told you that I would have to kill you." He just smiled. I smiled back at him.

"Fine, I'll be patient." That's when Sophia came back with the cider, and two wine glasses. She set them down.

"Are you two ready to order?"

"Yeah, I think so. Bella, you go first."

"I will have a Chefs salad. With French dressing."

"And, I will have the Chef's Special."

"Ok, is that all?"

"Yes, I think it is." The waitress walked away.

I turned to Jacob.

"Tomorrow is our last day in Minnesota, what do you want to do?" Jacob asked. I totally forgot.

"Um… I don't know Alice probably wants me to go shopping, but I don't want to carry bags all around all day."

"I could carry your bags."

"But I want you to enjoy your time here, Jacob."

"Ok, then how about half of the day we go shopping and then the other half we could do what I want to do?"

"What do you want to do??"

"How about we ride rides at The Park at MOA?"

"Sure" I happily agreed just as our food came.

_**A/N: Since there was such a long A/N up there I'm done down here!!!!  
Amber**_


	11. Suprise, 1, 2, and 3!

_**A/N: I will try to get another chapter out before Spring Break is over!! I am so sorry this one is so short and you have had to wait so long!! I love you all please review!!  
Amber**_

I took a bite out of my salad. "So, Jacob…"

"Yes Bella? Is something wrong?"

"No, no nothings wrong, But, I was wondering if you were ok with the name Eric or if you didn't like it?" _**(A/N: Thanks to **__**whatifgirl**__** it was a little like that wasn't it?)**_

"Its fine, I wish I would have had a say in the name, but its fine."

"Do you want to have a say in the name?"

"I would love if we named him Charlie…"

"I was considering that name but I didn't know if you would like it. I would love to name the baby after my dad."

"Ok, it's settled then… Charlie Black."

"What about a middle name?"

"How about we name him Charlie Brice Black?" _**(A/N: This is a name that I chose in the story **__**My Love for You**_ _**by: **__**Edward Mason Cullen**___

"I like it, Thank you for including me in this Bella."

"You're welcome, if there is anything wrong please tell me, Jake."

"Well, there isn't something wrong but I _was_ wondering…"

"Wondering what?" He got down on one knee, took my hand and looked in my eyes. He wasn't going… Oh… he's so sweet!

"Isabella Swan… Will you marry me?" I started tearing up, oh my gosh!! He just asked me to marry him. I'm speechless. He stood up and I stood up with him. I kissed him, probably deeper then I ever have before. "I take that as a yes?"

"YES!! I love you Jake!!" I kissed him again then I heard a round of claps. I started blushing and sat down in my seat. Jake took his seat across from me. "So where are we going to live?"

"I was thinking about that and how about we move to Idaho City, Idaho?"

"Why Idaho?"

"For change of scenery, and... To get you away from Edward."

"I… I don't know I have to think about it. I love almost all of the Cullen's. And, what about Charlie? I couldn't just leave them all behind. They would have to visit or we would have to visit them."

"I know Bella, that's why I said Idaho and not California. Because The Cullen's hate the sun. I don't hate all of the Cullen's just one of them."  
"Thank You Jake. Thank you for saying that. I would love to marry you and move to Idaho. I would love to grow old with you in Idaho with Charlie Brice Black." 

"I love you Bella, I wouldn't take you too far away from them intentionally. I just want us to start over in a new life, a new beginning."

_**A/N: Agian, sorry it's so short, but at least you got a chapter right? Please Review!!  
Amber**_


	12. The End!

_**A/N: ok, so I realize I am a terrible author, but I'm going to call that the last chapter. I might do a sequel if enough people want one. I will try and be faster at updating!! If you haven't read my new story **__**The Inevitable **__**please go read it!! Leave a review for this story if you want me to do a sequel of their new beginning!! Thanks for all the amazing reviews I have gotten over the duration of this story!!  
Amber**_

"_I love you Bella, I wouldn't take you too far away from them intentionally. I just want us to start over in a new life, a new beginning."_

_**THE END!!**_


	13. AN

**A/N: Okay, so I haven't updated in...well let me see....way too many months to count!!! Don't freak out that I'm marking all of my stories as complete. This summer (last day of school is May 29th) I plan on attacking all of my stories just not at the same time like I did last summer :D I will most likely start with I don't know yet but I'll let you guys know when I do. I plan on it being much better and frequent (like daily) updates this time :D Thanks for your understanding :D**

**Oh, and I'm only going to keep one of my finished storeis on here. So, I'm going to put a poll up. **

**Otherwise I am deleting A Teacher's Sin Version 1, Concrete Angel, Ideas Galore! and The Inevitable. **

**The stories that are going to be up in the poll are Edward and Bella Cullen, Everyting out there, Gotta love the bear, Til Death, Til Death do us part with Edward, Til Death do us part with Jacob and You and me in Idaho. **

**Oh, and The stories I will be re-doing this summer are... A Teacher's Sin REDONE, Is It Possible, The Beginning, and The Truth is Undeniable.**

**Amber**


End file.
